List of DC characters and objects
Here is a list of DC Characters and Objects in Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Adventure. This list also includes "clones", which are different versions of selected characters. Note: Certain character names are listed twice in a row. This is NOT a typo! This list is copied EXACTLY from the game's Batcomputer. *Aa *Abin Sur *Abra Kadabra *Absorbascon *Abyssma *Accomplished Perfect Physician *Ace *Acrata *Adam *Adam Strange *Adam Strange's Energy Gun *Adam Strange's Jet Pack *Adara *Aerie One *Aerie Two *Agameno *Agent Diana Prince *Agent Liberty *Agent Liberty's Jet Pack *Ahtier *Airwave *Airwave II *Airwave's Belt *Airwave's Helmet *Alan Scott's Lantern *Alberto Falcone *Alexander Luthor Jr. *Alexander Luthor Sr. *Alfred Pennyworth *Alia *Alias the Spider *Aliki Marceau *Alisand'r *All Star Superman Doomsday *All Star Superman Lex Luthor *All Star Superman Prisoner Lex Luthor *All Star Superman Superman *All Star Superman Superwoman *Allen Adam *Alley-Kat-Abra *Alloy *All-Star Squadron *Alpha Centurion *Alpha Green Lantern *Alpha Lantern Varix *Alpha Trench *Amanda Blake Waller *Amanda Waller *Amazing Grace *Amazing Man *Amazing Man III *Amazing Woman *Amazo *Amazon *Amazonian Child *Ambush Bug *Ambush Bug Costume *American Eagle *Amethyst *Amnee Pree *Amon Hakk *Amon Sur *A-Mortal *Amos Fortune *Anarky *Anarky's Taser Staff *Andre Chavard *Andrew Bennett *Andromeda *Angel O'Day *Angle Man *Angler *Anima *Animal Man *Anthro *Anti-Monitor *Antipathy *Antithesis *Anton Arcane *Anya Savelnlovich *Ape *Apparition *Apros *Aquagirl *Aqualad *Aquaman *Aquaman Costume *Aquaman Two Thousand *Aquaman's Trident *Arak *Arak Son of Thunder *Arashi *Archon Z'gmora *Ard Rennat *Arella *Ares *Argent *Argus *Arion Lord of Atlantis *Arisia *Arkillo *Arkkis *Armek *Arm-Fall-Off Boy *Armored Dark Knight Returns Batman *Arrakhat *Arrowcar *Arrowette *Arsenal *Arsenal's Bow *Arsona *Artemis *Artemis III *Arthur Joseph Curry *Aruna *Arx *Ash *Ash-Pak-Glif *Asmodel *Asmodel's Flaming Staff *Assassin *Astro-Harness *Atlan *Atlantean Citizen *Atlantean Guard *Atlas *Atom *Atom Smasher *Atomic Knight *Atomic Skull *Atrocitus *Atrocitus Costume *Auctioneer *August General in Iron *Awkwardman *Ayria *Azrael *Azrael's Suit of Sorrows *Azrael Batman *Azrael II *Aztek *Aztek Costume *B B Gun *Babe *Baby Kal-El *Bad Samaritan *Bamboo Monkey *Bane *Bar-El *Barin *Barreer Wot *Barry Allen *Barry Allen's Father *Bat Gadgets *Bat Lash *Batarang *Batbinoculars *Batboat *Batcopter *Bat-Cow *Batcycle *Batgirl *Batglider *Batman *Batman Beyond *Batman Inc *Batman of Arkham *Batman Year One Hundred *Batmite *Batmobile (car) *Batmobile (tank) *Bat-Mouse *Batplane *Bat-signal *Batwing *Batwing Missile *Batwoman *Batzarro *Baytor *B'dg *Beast Boy (green) *Beast Boy (red) *Beautiful Dreamer *Bedbug *Bedlam *Bedovian *Beefeater *Bekka *Belial *Belphegor *Ben Boxer *Beppo *Bernadeth *Bibbo Bibboski *Biff Bailey *Big Barda *Big Bear *Big Words *Billy Batson *Bio Armor Jade Warrior Martian Manhunter *Birdarang *Birds of Prey *Birthing Matrix *Bivvix * Bizarra * Bizarro * Bizarro Aquaman * Bizarro Flash * Bizarro Green Arrow * Bizarro Green Lantern * Bizarro Hawkgirl * Bizarro Justice League * Bizarro Krypto * Bizarro Red Kryptonite * Bizarro Red Son * Bizarro Robin * Black Adam * Black Alice * Black Bat * Black Bison * Black Canary * Black Condor * Black Condor II * Black Condor III * Black Flash * Black Hand * Black Jack * Black Kryptonite * Black Lantern Batman * Black Lantern Central Power Battery * Black Lantern Corps * Black Lantern Hawkgirl * Black Lantern Ring * Black Lightning * Black Manta * Black Manta Ship * Black Mask * Black Mass * Black Orchid * Black Pirate * Black Racer * Black Spider * Black Zero * Blackbriar Thorn * Black Fire * Blackhawk * Blackrock * Blacksmith * Bleez * Blight * Blight * Blimp * Blinky Boylan * Blish Rrab * Blockade * Blockbuster * Blockbuster II * Bloodsport * Blodstrm Batman * Bloodwynd * Bloody Mary * Blue Armor Ares * Blue Beetle Costume * Blue Beetle I * Blue Beetle II * Blue Beetle III * Blue Devil * Blue Kryptonite * Blue Lantern * Blue Lantern Central Power Battery * Blue Lantern Corps * Blue Lantern Costume * Blue Lantern Hal Jordan * Blue Lantern Power Battery * Blue Lantern Ring * Blume * Bolt * Bolt * Bombshell * Bonny Hoffman * Boodikka * Book of Eternity * Book of Oa * Book of the Black * Boom Tube * Booster Gold * Booster Gold Costume * Borb Borbb * Boss Moxie * Bouncing Boy * Bounder * Boyhood Clark Kent * Brahma * Brain * Brainiac * Brainiac Five Costume * Brainiac Five's Forcefield Belt * Brainiac Head Ship * Brainiac Red Son * Brainiac Starship * Brainiac Two * Brainiac-Five * Brainwave Jr. * Breathtaker * Breeon * Brick * Brik * Brimstone * Brin * Bronze Tiger * Bronze Wraith Martian Manhunter * Broot * Brother Blood * Brother Eye * Brother Hymn * Brother Power * Brother Warth * Brotherhood of Evil * Bruce Wayne * Bruno Manheim * Brutale * Brute * Bruun * B'shi * Bug * Bulleteer * Bulletgirl * Bulletgirl II * Bulletman * Bumblebee * Bunker * Bushido * Bushmaster * Bushmaster's Costume * B'wana Beast * Bzzd * C O M P U T O * Cachiru * Calculator * Calendar Man * Cameron Chase * Captain Atom * Captain Boomerang * Captain Boomerang Jr * Captain Carrot * Captain Cold * Captain Cold's Gun * Captain Comet * Captain Fear * Captain Hunter * Captain Marvel * Captain Marvel Jr * Captain Stingaree * Captain Storm * Captain Triumph * Captain X * Caress * Carmen Leno * Carmine Falcone * Carol Ferris * Cascade * Cassandra Cain * Catman * Catseye * Catwoman * Catwoman Costume * Cavalier * Cave Carson * Caveman Batman * Celeste * Celestial Archer * Celestial Bow of Yi * Celsius * Centrix * Cerberus * Chain Lightning * Challengers of the Unknown * Challengers of the Unknown Les Davis * Chameleon Boy * Chang Tzu * Charaxes * Charlie Vicker * Charqwep * Charybdis * Chaselon * Checkmate * Cheetah * Cheetah II * Chemo * Cheshire * Chief Man-of-Bats * Child Bruce Wayne * Child Princess Diana * Chillblaine * Cloryphyll Kid * Ch'p * Chris King * Chris Kl-Ninetynine * Chronos * Chronos II * Chrysalis * Chtos-Chthas Chathatis * Cicada * Ciji * Cimfet Tau * Cinnamon * Cinnamon II * Circe * Cir-El * Citizen Wayne Batman * Classic Costume Flash * Classic Dinah Laurel Lance * Classic Steel * Claw the Unconquered * Clayface * Clayface Costume * Clayface II * Clayface III * Clayface IV * Cliff Baker * Clock King * Cloudburst * Cluemaster * Cobalt Blue * Cobalt Blue II * Cocoon Gun * Coeus * Collective * Color Kid * Colossal Boy * Comet * Comet * Commander Steel * Commissioner James Gordon * Composite Superman * Conduit * Congorilla * Connor Hawke * Constantine Drakon * Copper * Copperhead * Cosmic Armor Superman * Cosmic Boy * Cosmic Rod * Cosmic Skis * Cosmic Treadmill * Count Vertigo * Cowboy Batman * Crazy Quilt * Creature Commandos * Creeper * Crime Syndicate * Crime Syndicate Johnny Quick * Crime Syndicate Owlman * Crimson Avenger * Crimson Avenger II * Crimson Avenger's Guns * Crimson Fox * Crius * Cronus * Cundiff Cood * Cyberion Cyborg * Cyborg * Cyborg Costume * Cyborg Superman * Cyclone * Dalor * Damage * Damien Darhk * Dan Turpin * Dane Dorrance * Danny Chase * Danny the Street * D'aran Tuu * Dark Angel * Dark Future Batman * Dark Knight Returns Batman * Dark Knight Returns Carrie Kelly * Dark Knight Returns Joker * Dark Knight Strikes Again Carrie Kelly * Dark Knight Strikes Again Joker * Dark Opal * Dark Past Batman * Dark Present Batman * Dark Ranger * Darkseid * Darkstar Exomantle * Darla Dudley * David Cain * Davo Yull * Deadman * Deadshot * Death Angel * Death of Superman Lex Luthor * Deathstroke * Deathstroke's Staff * Debut Aquaman * Debut Hal Jordan * Deeter * Denton Fixx * Derek Powers * Desaad * Despero * Despotellis * Detective Chimp * Detective Renee Montoya * Devastation * Devilance * Devilance's Lance * Dex-Starr * Dial H for Hero * Diamalon * Diamondette * Dian Belmont * Dick Grayson Batman * Dick Grayson Robin * Disguised Princess Diana * Disruptor * Dkrtzy Rrr * Dnangel Cherub * Dnangel Epiphany * Dnangel Seraph * Dnangels * Dob Zagil * Doc * Doc Magnus * Doctor Alchemy * Doctor Bedlam Animates * Doctor Cyber * Doctor Death * Doctor Destiny * Doctor Fate * Doctor Fate Costume * Doctor Impossible * Doctor Mid-Nite * Doctor Mist * Doctor Occult * Doctor Phosphorus * Doctor Spectro * Doctor Thirteen * Doll Girl * Doll Man * Doll Man II * Dolphin * Dominus * Don Caballero * Doom Patrol * Doom Patrol Les Davis * Doomsday * Doomsday Costume * Dorian Chase * Dorothy Spinner * Double Dare * Double Down * Double Trouble * Dove * Dove I * Dr Bedlam * Dr Canus * Dr Diehard * Dr Hurt * Dr Karin Grace * Dr Leslie Thompkins * Dr Light * Dr Light II * Dr Polaris * Dr Psycho * Dr Shin * Dr Sivana * Dr Xa-Du * Draaga * Dragon King * Dreadbolt * Dream Girl * Dreamslayer * Droxelle * Duality * Duela Dent * Dumb Bunny * Dummy * Dybbuk * Earth Elemental Martian Manhunter * Earth One Batman * Earth Two Wonder Woman * Echo * Eclipso * Eclipso II * Eclipso's Black Diamond * Eddore * Effigy * Eighties Aquaman * Eighties Wonder Girl * Eighties Wonder Woman * Ekkron * El Diablo * El Diablo II * El Muerto * Elasti-Woman * Electrocutioner * Element Lad * Element Woman II * Ellen Baker * Elongated Man * Elongated Man Black Lantern * El'qa Sqa Zreenah * Emerald Empress * Emerald Eye of Ekron * Emperor Aquaman * Empress * Encantadora * Enchantress * Entropy Aegis * Epoch * Eradicator * Etrigan the Demon * Etta Candy * Etta Candy First Appearance * Eugene Choi * Evil Dark Side Superman * Evil Mary Bromfield * Evil Star * Extant * Extrano * Extreme Justice * Extremists * Faceless Hunter * Faith * Faora Hu-Ul * Farley Fleeter * Fastback * Fastbak * Fastball * Fatal Five * Fatal Five Mordecai * Father Box * Father Time * Fearsome Five * Felix Faust * Female Furies * Fentara Rrab * Ferro * Fever * Fifties Wonder Woman * Film Freak * Fire * Fire Elemental Firestorm * Fire Lad * Firebird * Firebrand * Firebrand I * Firebrand II * Firebrand III * Firefly * Firehawk * Firestorm * Firestorm Black Lantern * Firestorm Costume * First Appearance Batman * First Appearance Beast Boy * First Appearance Joker * First Appearance Lois Lane * First Appearance Selena Kyle * First Appearance Superboy * First Appearance Superman * First Appearance The Cat * First Appearance Wonder Girl * First Appearance Wonder Woman * Fisherman * Flamebird * Flare * Flash * Flash Costume * Flashpoint Batman * Flashpoint Canterbury Cricket * Flashpoint Superman * Flashpoint Joker * Flashpoint Superman * Fleur-De-Lis * Flodo Span * Floronic Man * Flow * Fluxus * Flying Fox * Folded Man * Forager * Forever People * Forties Catwoman * Forties Wonder Woman * Four D * Frankenstein * Freddy Freeman * Freedom Beast * Freedom Fighters * Freight-Train * Fright * Fringe * Funky Flashman * Fury * Fury II * Fury-Six * Gabby * Galius Zed * Gambler * Gamemnae * Gangbuster * Ganthet * Garguax * Garl Rathbone * Garn Daanuth * Garryn Bek * Garv * Gas Capsule * Gaucho * General Glory * General Immortus * General Zod * Genius Jones * Genocide * Geo Force * Geomancer * Ghost Fox Killer * Ghost Patrol * Ghost Patrol Fred * Ghost Patrol Pedro * Ghost Patrol Slim * Ghr'll * G'hu * GI Robot * Giganta * Gilotina * Gingold * Girder * Gizmo * Gizmo II * Gk'd * Global Guardians * Glomulus * Glorious Godfrey * Gloss * Gnarrk * G'nort * Godiva * Gog * Gold * Gold Kryptonite * Golden Eagle * Golden Gladiator * Golden Glider * Golden Streets of Gotham Batman * Goldface * Golem * Good Dark Side Superman * Gorgeous Gilly * Gorgon * Gorilla Boss * Gorilla Grodd * Goth * Gotham by Gaslight Batman * Gotham City Police Officer * Gown Selina Kyle * Gpaak * Grace * Graf Toren * Granny Goodness * Gravedigger * Gravity Rod * Gray Lady * Grayven * Great White * Green Arrow * Green Arrow Costume * Green Arrow's Bow * Green Lantern * Green Lantern Central Power Battery * Green Lantern Corps * Green Lantern Costume * Green Lantern Kyle Rayner * Green Lantern Power Battery * Green Lantern Power Ring * Green Man * Greet * Gretti * Gretti * Grifter * Grumb * Guardian * Guardian of Gotham Batman * Guardian of the Universe * Guardians of the Universe * Guillotina * Gunfire * Gunner * Gunshot * Gunther Hardwicke * Guy Gardner * Guy Gardner * Gypsy * H Dial * Hacker Files * Hades * Hal Jordan * Hal Jordan * Halo * Hangmen * Harbinger * Hardrock * Harlequin * Harley Quinn * Harley Quinn Costume * Harm * Harvey Bullock * Harvid * Hawk * Hawkgirl * Hawkman * Hawkman Black Lantern * Hawkman's Armor * Hawkwoman * Hayoth * Hazard I * Heat Wave * Heckler * Hector Hammond * Heggra * Helena Wayne * Helix * Hellgrammite * Hellhound * Henri Ducard * Henry Heywood III * Hephaestus * Hercules * Heretic * Hermes * Hero * Hero Hotline * Highfather * Highfather's Golden Staff * Hi-Jack * Himon * Hippolyta * Hitman * Hollika Rahn * Honnu * Hood * Hooded Lyssa Drak * Horigal * Hot Spot * Hotshot * Houngan * Hourman * Hourman II * Hourman III * Hugh Evans * Hugo Strange * Human Bomb * Human Flame * Human Target * Humpty Dumpty * Huntress * Huntress's Crossbow * Hush * Hush Batman * Hyperclan * Hyperion * Ibac * Ibis-Stick * Ice * Icicle I * Icicle II * Ignition * Iman * Immortal Man * Immortal Man in Darkness * Imperiex * Indigo * Indigo Tribe * Indigo Tribe Central Power Battery * Indigo Tribe Costume * Indigo Tribe John Stewart * Indigo Tribe Power Staff * Indigo Tribe Power Ring * Indigo-One * Inertia * Infectious Lass * Inferior Five * Infinity Inc * Infinity Man * Injustice Gang * Injustice League * Injustice Society * Insect Queen * Intergang * International Ultramarine Corps * Invisible Destroyer * Invisible Kid * Invisible Plane * Iolande * Ion * Ion Costume * Iris West * Iron * Isamot Kol * Isis * Jack Gold * Jack O'lantern * Jack T Chance * Jade * Jakeem Thunder * Jakeem Thunder and Thunderbolt * Jamm * Jane Doe * Janissary * Jason Garrick * Jason Rusch * Jason Todd Robin * Jax-Ur * Jay Garrick * Jayna * Jean Loring * Jeanette * Jemm Son of Saturn * Jennifer Morgan * Jericho * Jeryll * Jesse Quick * Jet Pack * Jewelee * Jimmy Olsen * Jinx * J-Man * John Constantine * John Stewart * Johnny Cloud * Johnny Denetto * Johnny Peril * Johnny Quick * Johnny Sorrow * Johnny Thunder * Johnny Thunder I * Joker * Joker Costume * Joker Thug * Joker Venom * Jokerz * Jokerz Member * Jokerz Member * Jonah Hex * Johnathan Kent * Jonni Thunder * Jor-El * Joshua Clay * Judith * Judomaster * Judy Walton * June Robbins * Justice Batman * Justice League * Justice League Dark * Justice League Europe * Justice League International * Justice Society * Kahina the Seer * Kalibak * Kalibak Beta Club * Kalki * Kal-L Superman * Kamandi * Kanjar Ro * Kanto * Kara Zor-L * Karate Kid * Karu-Sil * Katana * Katma Tui * Kaylark * Ke'haan * Kelex * Kendotha Kr'nek * Kestrel * Key * Key I * KGBeast * Khalis * Kho * Kid Crusader * Kid Devil * Kid Eternity * Kid Flash * Kid Flash II * Kid Lantern * Kid Quantum I * Kid Quantum II * Killer Croc * Killer Frost * Killer Moth * Killer Shark * Killing Joke Joker * Killowat * Killshot * Kilowog * Kinetic Hammer * Kinetix * King * King Faraday * King of Tears * King Shark * King Snake * Kingdom Come Aquaman * Kingdom Come Batman * Kingdom Come Superman * Kite-Man * Klarion the Witchboy * Knight * Knight and Squire * Knockout * Kobra * Kole * Kordax * Koryak * Kraken * Kreaven * Kreon * Krista X * Kritter * Krona * Krydel-Four * Krypto * Kryptonite * Kryptonite Man * Kryptonite-X * K'ryssma * KTtwentyone * Kworri * Kyle Morgan * Kyle Rayner * L E G I O N * Lab Clothes Barry Allen * Lady Blackhawk * Lady Flash * Lady Lunar * Lady Shiva * Lady Spellbinder * Lady Vic * Lady Zand * Lagoon Boy * Laham * Laira * Lan Dibbux * Lana Lang * Lara Lor-Van * Larfleeze * Larvox * Lashina * Lashorr * Lava Lord * Lazarus Pit * Lead * League of Assassins * Leather * Leezle Pon * Legion * Legion Cruiser * Legion Flight Ring * Legion of Doom * Legion of Substitute Heroes * Legion of Super Pets * Legion of Super-Heroes * Legion of Super-Villains * Lennox * Les Davis * Leviathan * Lex Luthor * Lex Luthor Costume * Lianna * Liberty Belle * Libra * Lightning Lad * Lightning Lass * Lightning Lord * Lightray * Lilith * Lilo * Lin Canar * Linda Park * Linear Men * Lionheart * Liri Lee * Little Barda * Little Cheese * Livewire * Lobo * Lobo Costume * Lobo's Cycle * Lockup * Lois Lane * Lok Neboora * Lonar * Looker * Loose Cannon * Lord Chaos * Lord Havok * Lord Satanus * Lori Lemaris * Loser * Low * Lucius Fox * Lud * Luminus * Lump * Lynx * Lysandra * Lyssa Drak * Maash * Mad Harriet * Mad Hatter * Mad Mod * Madame Fatal * Madame Fourtyfour * Madame Rouge * Madame Xanadu * Mademoiselle Marie * Madmen * Madmen Blue * Madmen Green * Madmen Orange * Madmen Purple * Madmen Red * Madmen Yellow * Mageddon * Magneta * Maggie Sawyer * Magic Wanda * Magno * Magno-Kryptonite * Magog * Magpie * Major Disaster * Major Force * Major Victory * Malefic * Malet Dasim * Mammoth * Man of Steel * Man of Tomorrow Superman * Man-Bat * Manchester Black * Mandrakk * Manhunter Highmaster * Manhunter I * Manhunter II * Manhunter Robot * Manitou Raven * Mano * Mantis * Margot Marceau * Mark Moonrider * Mark Richards * Martha Kent * Martha Wayne * Martian Manhunter * Martian Manhunter Costume * Marvel Family * Marvin White * Mary Batson * Mary Shazam * Massacre * Master Jailer * Match * Matoo Pree * Matter-Eater Lad * Matthew Ryan * Max Mercury * Maxie Zeus * Maxima * Maxine Baker * Maxwell Lord * Maya * Mazing Man * M'dahna * Meadlux * Meanstreak * Medphyll * Medusa Mask * Mega-Rod * Mekanique * Mentalla * Mento * Mera * Mera * Mercury * Mercy Graves * Merlyn * Merryman * Metal Men * Metallo * Metamorpho * Metron * Metropolis Police Officer * Michael Gallant * Microwave Mom * Midnight * Mikaal Tomas * Mini Batarang * Mini Mine * Minion * Mirage * Miri Riam * mirror master I * Mirror Master II * Mirror Master's Guns * Misfit * Miss America * Miss Liberty * Miss Martian * Mist I * Mist II * Mister America I * Mister America II * Mister America III * Mister E * Mister Miracle * Mister Miracle Costume * Mister Terrible * Mister Toad * Mister Who * Mnemosyne * Mobius Chair * Mogo * Mokkari * Monarch * Mon-El * Mongal * Mongul * Monitor * Monocle * Monsieur Mallah * Monster Society of Evil * Monstress * Mopee * Mordecai * Mordru * Morgaine le Fey * Morgan Edge * Morozko * Morro * Mortalla * Mother Box * Mother of Champions * Mothmobile * Mouse * Mouthpiece * Mr Atom * Mr Bones * Mr Freeze * Mr Freeze Costume * Mr Freeze Gun * Mr Mind * Mr Mxyzptlk * Mr Terrific * Mr Terrific II * Mr Unknown * Mr Zsasz * Multiplex * Munk * Murmur * Musashi * Musketeer * Mutant Leader * Mylock Bloodstalker * Myrrt * Mystical Lantern * Mysto * Nabu * Naiad * Nanue * Nano * Natasha Irons * Nathaniel Dusk * Nautkeloi * Necronomicon * Negative Man * Negative Woman * Nekron * Nemesis * Nemesis II * Neon the Unknown * Neptune Perkins * Nergal * Neron * Neutron * New Fifty Two Red Robin * New Fifty Two Zatanna * New Frontier Superman * New Gods * Newsboy Legion * Nicky Walton * Night Force * Night Girl * Night Sword * Nightblade * Nightfall * Nighthawk * Nightmaster * Nightrunner * Nightshade * Nightwing * Nightwing Costume * Nimbus * Nina Mazursky * Nineties Aquaman * Nineties Catwoman * Nineties Hal Jordan * Nineties Wonder Woman * Nite-Wing * Nocturna * Noddy Toylan * Non * Noose * Norchavius * Northwind * Nth Metal * Nth Metal Mace * Nth Metal Wings * Nyola * Oberon * Oberon Sexton * Obsidian * Ocean Master * Oceanus * Odd Man * Odyssey Wonder Woman * Olapet * Oliversity * Olympian * Omac * Omega Men * Omegadrome Cyborg * Ona * Onomatopoeia * Onyx * Oom the Mighty * Operative * Opto Three Zero Nine V * Oracle * Oracle's Wheel Chair * Orange Kryptonite * Orange Lantern Corps * Orange Lantern Costume * Orange Lantern Power Battery * Orange Lantern Ring * Orb of Ra * Orca * Orion * Orpheus * Osiris * Osito * Outburst * Outsiders * Overmaster * Owlman * Owlwoman * Palaqua * Pamela Isley * Pandora * Pantha * Parademons * Parallax * Parallax Costume * Parallax Hal Jordan * Parasite * Pariah * Patchwork Man I * Patchwork Man II * Pathavim Seth-Ottarak * Pax Romana * Peacemaker * Peacemaker III * Pedro Pena * Penelops * Penguin Costume * Penn Maricc * Penny Dreadful * Per Degaton * Percival * Perdoo * Perry White * Persuader * Perun * Pete Ross * Peter Merkel * Peter Merkel Jr * Phantasm * Phantasmo * Phantom Girl * Phantom Lady * Phantom Lady I * Phantom Lady II * Phantom of the Fair * Phantom Stranger * Phantom Zone Projector * Phase * Phobia * Phobos * Phoebe * Pied Piper * Pig Iron * Pilgrim Batman * Pirate Batman * Pistolera * Plain Clothes Clark Kent * Plasmus * Plastic Man * Plastic Man Costume * Plastique * Platinum * Plunder * Poison Ivy * Poison Ivy Costume * Polar Boy * Pooch * Poseidon * Power Boy * Power Girl * Power Ring * Power Ring II * Power Ring III * Prankster * Praxis * Pre Fifty Two Captain Marvel * Pre Fifty Two Etta Candy * Pre Fifty Two Harley Quinn * Pre Fifty Two Kon-El * Pre Fifty Two Raven * Pre Fifty Two Stalker * Pre Fifty Two Starfire * Pre Fifty Two Steve Trevor * Pre Fifty Two Trigon * Pre Fifty Two Vixen * Predator Costume * President Lex Luthor * Prez * Primaid * Primus * Prince Ra-Man * Princess Projectra * Priscilla Rich * Prisoner of War * Private Eye Batman * Procanon Kaa * Prof Haley * Professor Emil Hamilton * Professor Ivo * Professor Pyg * Prometheus * Promethium * Protex * Provoke * Prysm * Psimon * Psycho-Pirate * Pulse Eight * Punch * Punch and Jewelee * Puppeteer * Purgatory * Purple Ray * Pyra * Queen Aga'po * Queen Bee * Queen of Fables * Quond * R E B E L S * Radion * Ragman * Rainbow Rider * Raker Qarrigat * Rama Khan * Ramban * R'amey Holl * Rampage * Ramulus * Rankorr * Ranx * Ra's Al Ghul * Ratcatcher * Ravager * Raven * Raven Prime * Raven Red * Ravil * Ray I * Ray III * Razor Boomerang * Reactron * Rebirth Hal Jordan * Red Bee * Red Bee II * Red Hood * Red Hood Costume * Red Hood Joker * Red King * Red Kryptonite * Red Lantern Central Power Battery * Red Lantern Corps * Red Lantern Laira * Red Lantern Power Battery * Red Lantern Ring * Red Robin * Red Son Batman * Red Son Superman * Red Son Wonder Woman * Red Star * Red Tornado * Red Tornado I * Red Torpedo * Red Volcano * Redbird * Reemuz * Rees-Van * Relok Hag * Remac * Remnant Nod * Replicant * Responsometer * Resurrection Man * Reverse-Flash * Rhea * Richard Dragon * Rick Flag * Riddler Costume * Rima * Riot * Rip Hunter * Rip Roar * Rising Sun * Risk * Robby Reed * Robin * Robin Costume * Robin's Motorcycle * Robotman I * Robotman II * Rocket Boomerang * Rocket Red * Rogues * Rond Vidar * Rori Dag * Rose * Rose Wilson * Rot Lop Fan * Roulette * Roxy Rocket * Rru Nine Two * Rubberduck * Rumble * Rupert Thorne * Rusalka * Russian Armor Cyborg * S H A D E * S T R I P E * Saarek * Sabbac * Sala * Salaak * Salamanca * Salvatore Maroni * Sandals of Hermes * Sandman * Sarah Gordon * Sarge * Sarge Steel * Sargon the Sorcerer * Sasha Bordeaux * Saturn Girl * Saturn Queen * Savant * Savitar * Sayd * Scandal Savage * Scar * Scar of the Bat Batman * Scarab * Scarecrow * Scarecrow Costume * Scarface * Scarlet Skier * Scavenger * Scepter of State * Scorch * Scorn * Scrapper * Sea Devils * Secret * Secret Six * Secret Society of Super Villains * Sensei * Sentinel * Serifan * Serpenteen * Seven Deadly Brothers * Seven Soldiers of Victory * Seven Soldiers of Victory II * Seventies Batman * Seventies Wonder Girl * Sgt Rock * Shade the Changing Man * Shado * Shadow Lass * Shadowdragon * Shadowpact * Shadow-Thief * Shaggy Man * Shaolin Robot * Shark * Shatterfist * Shazam * Shazam Costume * She-Cat * Shellshock * Shellshock II * Sheriff Mardin * Shift * Shilandra Thane * Shimmer * Shining Knight * Shining Knight Costume * Shining Knight's Pegasus * Shining Knight's Sword * Shiv * Shock Trauma * Shorm * Short-Cut * Shrapnel * Shrike * Shrinking Violet * Signalman * Silas Stone * Silica * Silver Banshee * Silver Kryptonite * Silver Monkey * Silver St Cloud * Silver Swan III * Simon Baz * Sin-Eater * Sinestro * Sinestro Corps * Sinestro Corps Hal Jordan * Sinestro Costume * Siren * Sister Sercy * Sister Superior * Sixties Catwoman * Sixties Wonder Woman * Skallox * Skeets * Skinned Joker * Skirl * Skitter * Skorpio * Skyman * Slam Bradley * Sleez * Slobo * Slow Kryptonite * Slushh * Snapper Carr * Sobek * Socialist Red Guardsman * Society of Sin * Sodam Yat * Solaris * Solomon Grundy * Solovar * Solstice * Son of Vulcan * Sonar * Sonny Sumo * Soranik Natu * Soultaker Sword * Soyuz * Space Cabby * Space Ranger * Sparx * Spectre * Spectre Hal Jordan * Speed Queen * Speeding Bullets Batman * Speeding Bullets Lex Luthor * Speeding Bullets Superman * Speedy II * Speedy Red Arrow * Spellbinder * Spike * Spoiler * Spol * Sportsmaster II * Spot * Spy Smasher * Squire * Stalker * Stallion * Stanley Dover * Star Boy * Star Hawkins * Star Rocket Racer * Star Sapphire * Star Sapphire Central Power Battery * Star Sapphire Corps * Star Sapphire Guy Gardner * Star Sapphire Power Battery * Star Sapphire Wonder Woman * Starfire * Stargirl * Starheart * Starman * Starman Costume * Starman II * Starman III * Starro * Starro Costume * Starro the Conqueror * Star-Sapphire Ring * Star-Spangled Kid I * Stealth * Steamroller * Steel * Steel Eagle * Stel * Stephanie Brown * Stephanie Brown Robin * Steppenwolf * Steve Trevor * Stompa * Stone Boy * Stranglehold * Strata * Sugar * Sugar and Spike * Suicide Squad I * Suicide Squad II * Sultin * Sumo the Samurai * Sun Girl * Superboy * Superboy One Million * Superboy Prime * Super-Chief * Super-Cycle * Supergirl * Superman * Superman Beyond * Superman Blue * Superman Costume * Superman Red * Superwoman * Swamp Thing * Swamp Thing Costume * Sweet Sixteen * Sword of Beowulf * Sword of Salvation * Sword of Sin * Sylph * Symbol of the Seven * Symon Terrynce * Synthetic Kryptonite * Syonide II * T O Morrow * Taa * Tagort * Tahr * Takion * Tala * Talia Al Ghul * Tally Man I * Talon * Talon * Tanakata Z * Tannarak * Tao Jones * Tar Pit * Tarantula * Tarantula * Tarantula's Web Gun * Tartarus * Tasmanian Devil * Tattooed Man * Technocrat * Teen Bruce Wayne * Teen Titans Cyborg * Teen Titans I * Teen Titans II * Teen Titans III * Teen Titans New Fiftytwo * Tekik * Telepath * Tempest * Terra * Terra III * Terra-Man * Tethys * Tezumak * Thaal Sinestro * Thaddeus Killgrave * Thadeus Sivana * Tharok * The Atom * The Batman of Zur-En-Arrh * The Bride * The Chief * The Claw of Horus * The Contessa * The General * The Great Ten * The Losers * The Manhunter Robots * The Other League Aquaman * The Others * The Penguin * The Question * The Question II * The Ray * The Riddler * The Rival * The Shade * The Spectre * The Superman * The Thinker * The Top * Theia * Thirst * Thomas Wayne * Thorn * Thought-Beast * Thunder * Thunder II * Thunderbolt Pen * Thundermind * Tiger * Tigorr * Tigra * Tigress * Tigress II * Tim Drake Robin * Timber Wolf * Time and Tide Aquaman * Time Bubble * Time Commander * Time Trapper * Timeship * Timesphere * Timothy Hunter * Tin * Titans of Myth * Titans of Myth Themis * Toastmaster II * Toastmasters * Tobias Whale * Tom Kalmaku * Tomar-Re * Tomar-Tu * Tommy Thompkins * Tommy Tomorrow * Tomorrow Woman * Tomy-Fai * Tony Zucco * Tor Magic Master * Torque * Torquemada * Toyman * Tracer * Traci Thirteen * Training Bruce Wayne * Trench * Triad * Tribulus * Trickster I * Trickster II * Trickster's Gadgets * Trickster's Gadgets II * Trickster's Gadgets III * Trident * Trident of Lucifer * Trigon * Triplicate Girl * Triumph * Troia * Tronix * T-Spheres * T-Sub * Tsunami * Tuebeen * Tuftan * Turytt * Tweedle Dee * Tweedle Dum * Tweezers * Twilight * Two-Face * Two-Face Costume * Tylot * Tyr * Ubu * Ultra Boy * Ultra the Multi-Alien * Ultra-Humanite * Ultraman * Umitu * Uncle Marvel * Uncle Sam * Underwater Rebreather * Unknown Soldier * Ursa * Utility Collar * Valda * Validus * Vandal Savage * Vandor * Vannessa Van Helsing * Varix * Vath Sarn * Velcoro * Venizz * Venom * Ventriloquist * Veon * Veridium * Vesper Fairchild * Veteran * Vext * Vibe * Vice * Vicki Grant * Vicki Vale * Vigilante I * Vigilante II * Vigilante III * Vikhor * Viking Prince * Villains United * Vincent Edge * Virman Vundabar * Vixen * Volk * Voltaic * Von Daggle * Vostok-X * Vox * Voz * Vulko * Vulture * Vykin * Wally West * War Wheel * Warlord * Warmaker One * Warp * Warren Lawford * Warsuit Lex Luthor * Water Elemental Aquaman * Waverider * Weaponer of Qward * Weather Wand * Weather Wizard * Weird * Wendy Harris * Whirly-Bat * Whisper A'daire * White Canary * White Cloak Raven * White Dragon * White Feather * White Ghost * White Kryptonite * White Lantern Captain Boomerang * White Lantern Deadman * White Lantern Jade * White Lantern Martian Manhunter * White Lantern Maxwell Lord * White Lantern Power Battery * White Lantern Ring * White Lotus * White Rabbit * White Witch * Whiz Wagon * Wild Dog * Wildcat * Wildcat II * Wildebeest * Wildfire * Wildstar * William Randolph Wintergreen * Wind Elemental Hawkgirl * Wind Elemental Hawkman * Wing * Wingman * Winky Moylan * Wissen * Witchfire * Wizard * Wonder Girl II * Wonder Twins * Wonder Woman * Wonder Woman's Battle Armor * Wonder Woman's Golden Tiara * Word * Wotan * Wrath * Wunda * Xax * Xenon * Xs * Xylon * Yankee Poodle * Ya'wara * Year One Batman * Yellow Lantern Central Power Battery * Yellow Lantern Power Battery * Yellow Lantern Power Ring * Young Bruce Wayne * Young Justice * Young Princess Diana * Yuga Khan * Zale * Zan * Zatanna * Zatara * Zauriel * Zborra * Zeiss * Zenturion * Zghithii * Zibarro * Zilius Zox * Zoe * Zoo Crew * Zoom * Zuggernaut * Zum There are also DC objects that are not in the Batcomputer. Most of them do nothing, but are included for completeness and interest's sake. * Acid Capsule * Aerodisc * Anti-Kryptonite * Batarang Remote * Batcomputer * Batgrenade * Batmonitor * Batpole * Bat Bolo * Bat Cowl * Beefeater's Battle Rod * Books of Magic * Collapsible Boomerang * Cosmic Carrot * Cosmic Converter Belt * Cloak of Destiny * Doctor Mid-Nite's Infrared Lenses * Dotor Mid-Nite's Ultrasonic Lenses * Dreamstone * Explosive Boomerang * Green Arrow's Bolo Arrow * Green Arrow's Boxing Glove Arrow * Green Arrow's Combat Arrow * Green Arrow's Cryonic Arrow * Green Arrow's Explosive Arrow * Green Arrow's Flash Arrow * Green Arrow's Net Arrow * Green Arrow's Tear-Gas Arrow * Green Arrow's Trick Arrows * Hard-Light Construct I * Hard-Light Construct II * Hard-Light Construct III * Hard-Light Construct IV * Hard-Light Construct V * Helm of Nabu * Jewel Kryptonite * Joker Fish * Lab (Batman's) * Lasso of Truth * Pied Piper's Flute * Radio Bat Cowl * Reduso * Remote Control Batarang * Silver Wheel of Nyorlath * Tantu Totem * Utility Belt * Worlogog Category:Lists